


Too Much Time to Think

by spicycroissant



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, One Shot, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 19:57:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10974288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicycroissant/pseuds/spicycroissant
Summary: Based on Sabishiranami's Champions Plumeria AU from Tumblr!Plumeria has kept her title of Champion for four years now, her team almost unbeatable at this point. She lets her mind wonder between battles, mind drifting to a certain man she hasn't seen in years.





	Too Much Time to Think

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't proofread any of this ngl

Peace reigned over the once hectic platform. Now empty and listless, Plumeria sat down against the lit flooring.

The challenger was defeated, allowing her four-year streak to continue.

Her golden gaze moved from the steps to the sparkling twilight sky, a tired Salazzle snuggled in her lap, content from taking down another team almost single handedly. Every battle made Plumeria’s team stronger, each Pokémon thriving in its own right with every win.

The champion couldn’t celebrate, or share the glee. Her mind only focused on a certain boy she hasn’t seen in years.

After that… That mess, as Plumeria liked to call it…

The team was disbanded. Her siblings never truly left, however. Their signature uniform was discarded, but the group of young ones seemed to stick together. Hell, on most nights she’d be housing groups in her cramped and cluttered trailer. Though their team was a failure overall, it made the ex-admin somewhat proud these delinquents formed a family from the madness that was Team Skull.

They ask about him a lot. “Guzma—“this, and “Boss—“that.

Angry eyes were just the start, then came the strut, the slamming and the clipped words. Plumeria would turn, all of a smolder, but her attractiveness was gone. Instead she was the image of her old self, the one who kept the idiot grunts in line with austerity like no other. He left them. Left her with the mess to pick up after. She knew in time the hurt she felt will pass and the sun will regain its warmth, but the joy from her heart was gone. Like a spider web, intricate yet strong.

That man made too many wrongs and instead of facing his responsibility, Guzma left without a word.

* * *

 

“Plumes!” he called out below the Hokulani Observatory, hands cupped around his mouth.

She stopped in her tracks with wide eyes, the doors closing behind her. Though tough, the ex-admin had never punched anyone before, so when her fist connected with his jaw

Plumeria was incredibly surprised at the pain that blazed up her arm. His head flew to the side with tremendous force, the woman’s weight thrown into the hit. Pain erupted from the point of impact, but before Guzma could recollect himself, the bandana’d woman grasped his head between her hands.

“You asshole!!” she raised her fist to strike again, but was stopped as Guzma grabbed her wrist, pulling it away.

Her words quickly became inaudible, replaced with a babbling as tears formed. Unlike the dense boss

Guzma made himself to be, he wasn’t a fool. Keeping silent, he let the woman’s walls fall down all at once. She sobbed into his chest unceasingly, hands clutching at his jacket. The pain must have come in waves, minutes of sobbing broken apart by short pauses of recovering breaths. All the stress from cleaning up their reputation, having to return to a normal lifestyle out of nothingness with the ex-grunts to still watch out for, being left alone by the one closest to her; it hit all at once. A tiny lapse lets her pull away, blinking lashes heavy with tears.

Seconds pass and he lets her regain control of her post-cry hiccups. Her mind takes him in, struggling to comprehend that he was really in front of her and not the crumpled picture she kept hung in the trailer.

Plumeria cannont recall how, but one moment they were apart and the next they were one being.

The warmth of his body meets cool skin, giving comfort as it always did before. One of his hands clasps around the woman’s lower back, the other strokes the small baby hairs too short to fit in her tight ponytails.

After so long Plumeria thought they had the chance to make new memories, and wasting time wasn’t on her agenda, but as soon as he came he went. She was able to spend the day with him, anxiously explaining Nanu and Molayne’s plan for her to challenge the Champion, which kept her traveling to train with the two separately.

Guzma on the other hand returned home for a short while, tossing the idea of challenging the Champion as well, but ultimately set it aside.

He wanted to prove his strength, but becoming Champion wasn’t fulfilling for himself. The embarrassment of returning to complete the island trials and eventually become Trial Captain at his age was enough to wash away any thought of progression.

Plumeria chuckled sympathetically at this, taking a step back to look over the young man.

“Being a Trial Captain is too demeaning for your skill, G,” she thought out loud, arms crossing over her chest.

“Aim higher. An Island Kahuna sounds more your pace.”

He stared for a second, moving his gaze to the sky with his hands on his waist. Guzma clicked his tongue, a humoring smile tugging at his lips.

“Not bad. I like it…”

* * *

 

Years later and she has yet to hear, let alone see the bug boy. Worry pulls at her brain endlessly when it’s quiet like this.

Salazzle stopped her idle chirping, dozing off some time ago while Plumeria reflected on the past. She couldn’t tell if she were looking for some understanding or an answer to his disappearance.

Being Champion did isolate her somewhat to the current state of the islands, always busy protecting a title and dealing with the wave of such a pretentious occupation. 

Maybe he was active, maybe the two of them were no more… No more as friends from childhood, or casual lovers fromtheir time running Team Skull.

Her musing halted as the sound of footsteps echoed against the tiled staircase.

Giving a pat to Salazzle’s head and a short whistle, the Pokémon awoke and scuttled off of her lap. The Pokémon stood expectantly beside her trainer, Plumeria rising to her feet.

Cracking her knuckles, the Champion readily welcomed her challenger.

The still atmosphere vanished.


End file.
